User talk:Samben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the James Potter and the Curse of the Gate Keeper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoundersSecretKeeper (Talk) 13:19, September 20, 2009 Thanks! Thanks for being such an active contributor! Ajrand (Signal) 17:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Date pages Hi! What is your plan for creating a page for each year? Ajrand (Signal) 22:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Samben, please explain your reasoning behind creating so many date pages without any in-universe content. Unless you can provide a valid reason for creating the article, these pages may be viewed as vandalism. Ajrand (Signal) 17:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Wizarding Germany Hi Samben, thanks for your interest in the House of Sorcery, I'd been meaning to do election results for a long time. The first Schmidt cabinet is as follows: *'Lieselotte Schmidt': President *'Anselm Fleischer': Head of the Treasury *'Eva Glöckner': Minister of Law and Justice *'Gisbert Lafrenz': Minister of Defence *'Luitpold Zimmermann': Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Jurgen Waxweiler': Minister of Finance *'Karina Maurer': Minister of Magical Study *'Julianne Biermann': Minister of Magical Creatures *'Theodor Dreher': Minister of Health *'Ulrich Fashingbauer': Minister of Justice *'Rafael Rademacher': Minister of Trade *'Seraphina Maas': Minister of Muggle Liasions *'Freidrich Amtsstabschmitt': Minister of Swiss Relations *'Tatjana Papke': Minister of Magical Games and Sports *'Pascal Schreier': Governor of Leichtenstein *'Feliz Abeln': Head of the Deutscheroffentlichedienst The 300 districts (or Bezirken) are the same as the actual German Wahlkreise plus a new Bezirke, that of Meitze. Hope this is helpful, the new cabinet should be up on the House of Sorcery Page. Artemisfowl 16:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Samben, yes I'm not just interested in politics, though the politics first drew me into it. I'm currently planning a story set around the Lapland scandal leading up to the 2006 election, so the politics were my inspiration. While I'm English, Germany, the German language and the history of Germany always have interested me and so naturally Wizarding Germany was follow up! Artemisfowl 16:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Stop It's a fanon,witch means I can make up anything I want that has to do with the harry potter world,and no one can tell anyone,including me what to put or what not to put,so leave me alone! Mickye 00:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) New I was the one who created the Breathless article. It isn't yet a story, but I will post the prologue as soon as I am finished it. As for wikis and wiki code, I am not new to it. I have been a member of different wikis for a long time, though you may not recognize me because I use different user names. That's only because I got a computer who is easily confused... Anyway, the only thing I will need help with are reading stories. There are so many of them!! Do you think you could suggest to me the best fanfictions? [[User:Holly Frost|'Smudgy']][[User talk:Holly Frost|'Frost']] 07:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) WOW What did I just say!I'm aloud to post a game,movie or soundtrack even if you don't like me making it up,but thats what your supposed to do in this buisness,have fun with your Harry Potter imagination!!! Reason for Movie infobox I think there shoukd be a movie infobox, because some people might have a book series and have a movie series based on it too! AttackJojo33 13:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo33 You edited my "Riley Roaster and the Deathly Wand" page!!! Without permission to edit it. I'm telling Inverarity, lol only kidding! But you have 2 more chances. 2 more edits on my pages and I am telling him/her. (I'm not trying to sound threatening or violent I'm just angry) The Hufflepuff Seeker 00:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Anyway go on my profile I have a cool Prefect Template riley roaster join this The Hufflepuff Seeker 15:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Wabba The I Waarom blokkeerde je me op de wiki van Harry Potter? Ik weet dat Wabba The I slecht was en misbruik maakte. Dat was toen ik een kind was. Ik weet niet wat me bezielde. Maar heb je mijn laatste bewerkingen gezien? Die zijn geweldig goed! Hans of Greenland (talk) 18:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC)